Only True Love
by BLJimmy
Summary: In a different world, the Fear King is planning to once again raise his nightmare on Prince Jack's Birthday. With the inevitable on the way only an act of true love can defeat Pitch. But the Guardians send Jack away to a village called Berk. Therefore the prophecy cannot come to pass. So what happens when the lazy Prince Jack and the uptight village boy Hiccup meet. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hope you enjoy the story. Take it easy on me, I'm new._

**_" I have assigned six kingdoms, one for each of you, so you may rule you people in your kingdom. _**

**_You will be Guardians._**

**_ You must rule, protect, and lead your people. Trust them and they will trust you._**

**_ I will give you the power to rule your followers.__Do not abuse them._**

**_Turn to each other for advice, and when others turn to you advise._**

**_I keep an oracle in the moon. A soul. _**

**_Call to him for help, when there is no-one to call upon._**

**_I give you many duties but follow this on the most, believe in all possiblities, no matter how unlikely."_**

**Long ago in a different world...**

The ice queen, Elsa pasted up and down her Throne Room awaiting anxious news. She knew it was going to happen but it seemed to far away to actually take place. Her son would be turning 18 in just over a month and when that happened the ruined kingdom would rise again. The oracle fortold that on the 18th birthday of the 7th prince, the Nightmare Kingdom would rise again, and the Fear King would rule over all. She knew that all to well. Elsa turned to face the three thrones at the back of the room. A year after become ruler of Arendelle, she had found the man of her dreams, Prince Andre, the 12th heir of the Southern Isles, which to her was ironic. Soon after had birth to a boy. She looked down at her watch, then at the clock, before redirecting her gaze to the grand doors.

"Grr, where's that stupid messenger?" She whispered quietly, stomping her foot on the ground. As she did so, a burst of snow shot out from where her foot connected with the ground. 'Oops', she thought. 'Got to get that under control'. She looked out the window, dawn was just breaking. A rainbow of purple, red, orange and yellow was made as the sun said hello to the world above her. Her beautiful, radiant beams of light reflected off the crystal-like snow. Elsa sighed, she couldn't imagine the world she knew become a place of darkness, ruled by fear. She was determined to make sure that wouldn't happen, which is why a meeting was called with the other Guardians of the Five Kingdoms.

Guardians are rulers of the Five Kingdoms one Guardian for each, inhertited to them by their ancestors. The first Guardians were once students of the Ancient One who ruled over the land where the Five Kingdoms stand. Unable to chose just one succsecor he split the land and gave each piece to each student making them the ruler or Guardian. But there was once six students. No one knows what happened, but he is the same man they have been dreading.

As she was staring out the window, her messenger rushed through the door panting. "So-sorry I'm la-late, your ma-gest-y"

Shocked by the sudden intrution, Elsa jumped and almost hit the man with a blast of ice. Recomposing herself, she turned to face the man, who seemed scared, "Um, yes don't be late again.", she said putting on her best queenly voice, "as for the, erm, matter, what is the news".

"North said to meet him at the Grand Round Room of his, uh, workshop tommorow at dawn and, erm, come alone"

"Very well, you are excused", as the messenger left, she stood there confused. Workshop. North doesn't have a workshop. Well, he does. She was pretty sure he thought he was Santa, no matter how ridiculous that sounded. Anyway it wasn't a big one and definitely doesn't have Grand Round Room in it. The clock struck seven and Elsa, dismissing her thoughts, walked down the long corridors to her beloved Jack's room.

_Like i said new so add some criticism but not a lot and nice things too!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The next moring in a red, white and black, broad, medival-styled castle. Stood a small workshop...**

"Do you think that Elsa got the message?", North asked in his thick russian accent. North was a big, tall, had white hair ,though that didn't stop him from acting to young for his age, and had some what of a pot-belly. He wore a big red jacket and had a hobbie of toy making which he would give to the children at a orphnage. Some would say he was a wierd Santa Claus. To prove this he even tattooed Naughty and Nice on each of his arms. Like all Guardians he inherited the magic of Sight and Sound. This meant he could hear and see things other couldn't,including the Man In The Moon, but also meant he defend or attack much. As a result he trained himself in the art of swordsmanship.

"Sure", replied Toothiana.

Toothiana aka Tooth was a petite woman with naturally multicoloured hair which was accessorised with feathers. She was know for her thing for teeth like the rest of her kingdom's people. She often wore multicoloured clothes and would never wear a dress unless for an event 'royally' important. With her obsession with teeth, she was a volunteery dentist at the one of the biggest children's hospitals. Her power which she inherited was the magic of Flight. She was able to sprout feather wings from her back which allowed her to fly. Her wings were also multicoloured.

"Well it is one minute past dawn and she is not here. She's late", North complained.

"Stop ya whining. Why would she make a no-show at a meeting that involves her own son, not to talk of the Five Kingdoms?", said Aster.

Aster, nicknamed Bunny for unknown reasons, was a tall man man with gray hair, despite his age, styled in two ponytails at the back. He usually wears grey colours and wears a huge boomarang strapped onto his back. Despite his character he has a soft spot for children even sometimes going far enough to decorate eggs on easter for them. His power was the magic to allow him, when he tapped his foot twice, to go anywhere he wanted. Also he was given his boomarang through the ages which only he could use and is virtually indestructible.

"If we can keep it like that" Tooth said worry laced in her. Aster and North looked down obviously worried about what awaited for them in the future. Sandy walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder. Seeing real concern in Sandy's eyes she apologised.

Sandy was an mute, stout man with blond, messy hair. He wore bright colours and had tan skin due to the fact he ruled and lived in the desert regions of the Five Kingdoms. He had a well known reputation of entertaining children with his magic before their bedtime, often giving them good dreams at night. His magic power allows him to manipulate and create a magical type of sand-like subtance. This means that the sand can turn into anything.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Pitch will be coming back to lead the Nightmares and there's no way to stop them."

"Oh, but if there wasn't would i have called a meeting", North said knowingly

"Well if there is why don't ya tell us", Aster said

"Wait until all the Guardians are hear", North answered.

At that precise moment the missing queen flew through the door, hypervating and doubled over. "So-rry. I'm. Late. Look. -ing. Wait." After panting for a minute or so, she stood up staighter, coughed a little then turned to face her fellow rulers.

"Anyway, where is this Grand Round Room?" Elsa said anger flickering inside her "I've been looking everywhere. How can a Grand Room fit in here", She paused making hand motions to intensify her point. "Do you think-", before she could say anymore North clapped his hand over her mouth leaving her muffling and allowing him to talk.

"Ya know she's gonna be furious when ya take your hand off her mouth", commented Aster walking up behind him to the other side of the room. 'Grr, stop talking about me like I'm not here' Elsa thought sending an icy glare at Aster.

"I know", said North. When they arrived in front of a lever, he pulled on it with his free hand. Everyone coughed as the grinding gears made a eruption of smoke. " Hush. Now hold on tight, everyone. We are about to go. Down." As North said this the whole room seemed to do as he said. As the went down the walls and them turned to metal. As they were engulfed by what seemed like a bottomless, the speed of the room seemed to pick up. As North laughed, the four other Guardians screamed in terror, especially Aster who was praying for dear life. Seconds to North, hours to the rest, minutes in reality passed before the came to an abrupt stop. Then he stepped forward to face the wall, then he started a long, complicated code through two toy robots.

"Uh, ya done", said Aster bored

"Shh, it takes time" replied North, continued, "Ah, welcome to my Grand Round Room"

The walls of the room opened to revealed a giant room.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I hope you enjoy my story so far. So sorry about the boringness of them but I need to fill in the details or it won't make sense. This is also a fill in chapter, sorry it might be boring, but it will get better. So, I'll make it as entertaining as possible for y'all. And I'll also try to make this chapter longer. Oh, yeah sorry about the horrible names for the kingdoms.  
_

**In the Kingdom of Polesity, underneath North's Castle stands G. R. R...**

The Grand Round Room was indeed a prefectly round shape. It had a circlulaur, oak wood table right in the middle and with six chairs around it. Each chair had an image on it to represent a specific Guardian; A snow flake, a toy, a tooth, a river of sand, a boomarang and a black eye. The table had a hole with dark glass over it. There was gold styles imprinted around the edges of the large table. There was something strange about it almost as if it was telling the

Sandy had put a exclamation mark above his head.

"Grr, what's grr?" asked Bunny

"It would be too long to call it Grand Round Room, so I call it GRR. Stupid!", replied North.

"Wha! How was I supposed to know? Why do you think I asked?"

"Next time, think before you ask"

Tooth, Sandy and Elsa while watch them bicker all simultaneously thought 'this is stupid'. Tooth and Sandy at the same time thumped North and Bunny on the head, Sandy using his sand magic as he was too short to reach any of the two tall men. "Aren't we here for_ important_ business? And I'm guessing I sit on that chair?" Elsa said, pointing to the chair with the snowflake on it.

"Yes and the rest of you should know where you should be seated", he said as he walked over to the chair with the toy one it. When everyone was settled, with one chair empty, he continued "Now, I believe we all know about the upcoming events about the rise of the Fear king, Pitch Black, and the rule of his Nightmare Kingdom." He paused, looking at his fellow rulers he stood up, he made his way to the back "But there is a way to stop him. Elsa, before you became queen, your powers hit your sister's heart, right?" He stopped waiting for a response.

"Yeah", said girl mumbled, looking down. She was so ashamed of what she did to her own sister. When Anna froze over, at that moment she thought her heart would explode. The image was forever imprinted in her mind, Elsa knew she could never forgive herself. "But, my act of true love saved her."

"Exactly!" yelled North

"So only an act of true love can save the Five Kingdoms," said Tooth

Sandy put a question mark over his head. "But how?" asked Bunny

"If, your son Elsa, Jack is able to defeat Pitch with any act of true love, we are all saved," as North was saying this he had taken down the curtain around them revealing beautiful glass-stained windows. There were about twenty of them in total, each one showing there a picture on them, but there weird things about them. First, the windows featured a dark, tall, mysterious figure that was often accompanied with creatures covered in armour. He also had a dark auro around him. Also the windows didn't all have pictures on them, the first ten or eleven did but the others didn't.

"Long ago" North started " the Ancient One ruled the land of the Five Kingdoms. He was highly respected and had the power to do many things. He was one of the few to have magic and was the most powerful of all. He was also a teacher of six other gifted ones, our ancestors. He had no children so there was no rightful heir to the throne, to solve this he made each of his students his successors. He then split the land into six equal parts so that when he died he they would all have a kingdom to rule.

"But one man was dissatified with his land. This man was Pitch Black, better known as the Fear King. Having only to rule a dead, isolated, dark land, he found it unfair how all his peers had more sustained areas to rule. Despite that his master ensured that his kingom was just as good as the rest and his people would still survive, Pitch was overcome by jealousy. He made a plan to kill the Ancient One and the other successors then take over all the land. He trained himself to be able to wield a magic subtance like Sandy's, but it was black, this was able to increase his power of creating and manipulating fear. He was soon as strong as his master.

"There was soon after a big battle between the Ancient and his loyal pupils, and Pitch. The battle was deadly. Most their lives at trying to contain the psycho and his jealous rage and peoples homes were destroyed in the process. The Ancient, now growing old and weak, gave his five loyal successors to surrounded the Fear king, this would decrease his powers greatly. After they carried out their teachers wish and Pitch only had a wim of power left, the Ancient, with the last of his powers, sealed Pitch and his nightmares underneath the land he had given to them.

"The Ancient warned his pupils that on the 18th birthday of the 7th Prince of Arendelle, Pitch would rise again, stonger than he ever was before, and that if he is able to kill the prince he will have enternal power. But if the prince is somehow able to defeat the Fear king with an act of true love, the Five kingdoms will be saved." North then looked around and his gaze fell on Elsa "I'm sorry."

"M-my son," she stuttered "I won't allow that to happen to my son. We'll send him away. Where he can't be found."

"But-" started North

"No!" Elsa yelled "I don't care about the love, he doesn't even know how to control the power he has now! Not to talk of defeating an unimaginably strong opponent! I will not risk my son's life!"

"North, I think Elsa's idea is would be okay Tooth" "If Pitch can't find him they still have a chance to send him where he came from."

"Plus what is the chance of that playboy of falling in true love?" added Bunny

"But the love!" persisted North. Sandy, on North's side, put a heart on top of his head to make his point.

"Okay then, lets have a vote" Tooth suggested, "all in favour of sending Jack away, raise your hand and say I." Elsa, Tooth and Bunny did as told. "Sorry North. We should send Jack to the smallest village we have."

Defeated North suggested a village called Berk. None of his fellow Guardians knew of the place, so they assumed Pitch wouldn't either. They made arrangements to send him there as soon as possible. Tommorow at before dawn. The village was at the far north of Polesity, so he wouldn't get there until noon at the latest.

_Please R and R_


	4. Chapter 4

Jack woke up with a headache. It wasn't even sunrise yet. Jack looked out his window, the sky was a deep purple and the only thing stopping the sky from being completely black were the stars randomly scattered against the sky. Jack would have admired the beautiful scenery of the night sky, if it wasn't for the fact his head was screaming for an extra hour of sleep. He turned around to glare at his mother.

"Why would you do this to me?" he whined, clearly upset.

"I'm sorry Darling, but we have to get you to safety as soon as possible" Elsa tried to reason with her son.

"I bet I could beat that guy up with a hand tied behind my back. He should be running from me," Jack boasted, he was sure with his powers of frost, snow and wind he could defeat anyone. Elsa loved her son but even she had to admit that her son was vain.

"Sure," she sighed, "but just to be on the safe side. Okay."

"Whatever," he grumbled. When his mother left the room, he prepared to have his already prepared bath. As he soaked himself in the bath, he thought about the getaway. The whole experience was going to be completely knew to Jack and he was very aware of that. His mum had dropped the whole news on him like a bomb. He hadn't thought much of it then but now thinking about it, the thought had finally hit him. Jack had never been away from his mum for more than a week, so a month without her was nerve wrecking. Though his mum had assured him that it was going to be okay, he was still unsure about it, although he would never show it. Also, Jack was oblivious to the real world outside the royal castle. Which basically meant he was in for a shock. He had been to villages before, for public events, but he just thought he was in the poorer parts. He had once asked his mum about this and she just laughed.

After his short bath he went down to have breakfast. Being a prince it was only natural that he thought he would be getting some grand breakfast. So imagine the surprise Jack got when all he received was a slice of toast. He stared at it, astonished.

"What is this?" he asked still staring at the toast in his hands.

"Toast. Sorry, there's no time for breakfast, know go outside and get in the carriage," Elsa ordered. Elsa was busy making last rounds collecting Jack's stuff. She had forced Jack to wear commoner clothing to fit in with the people and made him lunch on the way. Elsa was worried for her son but despite the ache in her chest she forced herself to let him go. It was for his safety and he was seventeen years old.

Elsa had already told her sister about it. Anna had been great support to her sister, even adding: it'll be good for him, you spoil him too much. Elsa really was grateful for her sister. Making her even more ashamed for what she did, though Anna had said plenty of times it was no big deal.

After packing several outfits for Jack and lunch, she got in the carriage and instructed the driver to take them to Berk, Polesity. Jack had no idea where this place was and starting to hate the whole trip. The sun wasn't even out yet.

"Oh, Jack don't pull that face," Elsa said as they left for their destination. "I know it's going to be difficult for you, but it's all for your safety and the future of mankind."

Jack groaned, he had already heard it before and he was hearing it again. "Okay, since you're gonna make me go anyway what kind of place is it," though Jack knew it wasn't a palace he still didn't know what it would look like.

"Well. It's small and ordinary." Elsa had no idea what this place looked like as she had never been there herself," And it's definitely not a palace."

"Obviously,"

"Jack, please be good. Don't look down on the inhabitants of the village and obey their rules. You're not going to be living the high life for the next month. I hope you understand," She said her stern, motherly voice.

"I understand," muttered Jack

"Good," Elsa softened "Oh, Jack. I really will miss you and I love you to bits. I hope you know that."

"I know," Jack said hugging her back. He would never admit it, but there was nothing he loved as much as his mother, "I love you too"

* * *

Jack stared at the house, appalled. His mother said the house was bigger than she expected but to him it was tiny. The whole place could fit in his room. At least that's what he thought.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by his mother shout. "Come on we don't have all day." Jack reluctantly followed his mum to where two men were standing outside the house. One was a big fat man. Jack was sure all that on his body was muscle and the fact the man could match North in size scared Jack. The man had red hair and his plaited beard looked almost as strong as he did. He knew this was certainly someone not to mess with. The other man was much smaller than the other and had auburn hair. He wore a green tunic and a brown vest. The boy looked about Jack's age, maybe younger. Though Jack thought they looked around the same age, the latter looked like he had the body of a girl child and seemed weaker than the average teenage boy.

"Ah, Mr Stoic, is it?"

"Yes" answered the bigger man answered "Don't worry we will take good care of your precious son over here. In fact I have a son of my own. About the same age as yours. Come on Hiccup."

Jack nearly burst out laughing. Hiccup. What kind of name was that? Did his dad hate him or something.

When Stoic pushed Hiccup forward, the boy just stared at his feet, just able to squeak out a 'hi'.

"Um. He's shy" Stoic said, the boy just seemed to stare more intensely.

"You don't say," Jack whispered, not quite quiet enough as Hiccup turned red, Stoic flinched and Elsa sent a glare at her son. Jack couldn't care less. It wasn't his fault the boy was an anti-social freak. The four of them stood in an awkward silence. Just as the air was getting unbearably tense, a dog came out of nowhere and barked. Instantly Hiccup looked up to catch the dog in his arms. The dog was big and the purest of black. It came up to Hiccups waist and had a mouth full of sharp, pointy teeth. The shy boy was soon turned to one filled with delight as the dog licked every inch of Hiccups face. 'Wow, the boy sure does love his dogs' thought Jack.

"Toothless. You know that doesn't come out," screeched Hiccup. Toothless was defiinitely the wrong name for the dog. Had the boy been blind when he named the dog. More like Toothfilled.

"And that's his dog" said Stoic, "So if you would like to come in." Turning around Stoic leading them to the house, leaving Elsa to part with Jack at the doorstep.

"Jack, you better apologise for what you did," warned Elsa, "Goodness what am I supposed to do with you. Be good and don't drive anyone up the walls." She hugged Jack for the last time "A month will go by in a flash and soon you'll be back to your own territory soon enough. Bye, dear"

Jack looked up to see tears in his mum's eyes and soon after he felt wetness on his cheeks "Bye, mum. See ya"

Elsa went off to the carriage and as she got in, wiping tears from her face, they knew that would be the last they saw of each other.

Jack turned to face the house as he wiped away his cheek. He knew this would be hard, but what he didn't know was that the first steps he'd take into that house, would be the first step to a journey of friends, enemies, happiness, sadness, laughs and cries. Most importantly, it would be a journey of Love.

_A/N: I think it's pretty obvious that FrostCup, HiJack, whatever you call it, is gonna take place, but the real question is how. Well wait and see. And if you were wondering about the whole ruined kingdom thing, it won't happen until far into the future. If you have any questions 'cause you're confused so far, feel free to ask, but don't ask anything that'll spoil the story. KK, I'm out._


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup was an idiot, he knew that, everyone knew that. Even his dad had a hard time coping with his stupidity. It wasn't that Hiccup was literally stupid. He considered himself quite smart actually. It was more socially stupid. His dad had told him many time in his deep, manly voice, a high contrast to Hiccup's weedy high one, to "Be a man". Hiccup recalled some of his dad's scowls, wagging his finger at his big black dog as if telling him off. Toothless, who was enjoying his lazy lie down on his masters' laps, looked up, confusion on his face. Last time he checked he hadn't done anything wrong. After grumbling for a minute or two, Hiccup looked down to see his dog's pained look and stopped.

"Oh Toothless, I'm not mad at you. I was just playing." Hiccup apologised but Toothless still didn't look convinced. "Hey, how about we get some fish? You'd like that, wouldn't you, bud." Instantly Toothless jumped off his master's lap and ran towards the kitchen. Hiccup sighed. No one could deny that there was something wrong with that dog and his weird addiction to fish. Although he was very much a dog everything about his personality matched that of a cat. Hiccup remembered when he first time he met Toothless and although he was just a kid at the time, the memory was still vivid.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Hiccup walked through the night staring at the sky. There was thousands of stars but no moon. He sighed and kept on walking; "one step in front of the other" his mother would say, "Just keep on walking and you'll one day see the light". He looked around, searching for the foretold light, but the only he saw were the stars. Every time he tried to reach for one, they would disappear. He knew why, they were too far and he would never reach them. He continued walking, nowhere in particular, but walked no less. _

_He thought about his mother, she was kind, the kind of person to always make the day brighter. She loved Hiccup the way he was, idiot and all, and would never judge him. He had cried his eyes out on the day she died for three weeks and had even refused to go the funeral. When his father had finally convinced him to come out, Hiccup didn't eat, talk or do what any normal being would. He felt like he had no one to connect to, no best friend. He wasn't sure if he would ever find someone like that again._

_Hiccup tried to fight the urge to cry, to let lose. He pressed his lips together until they turned white, squeezed his eyes shut and kept his head down, but all his efforts were in vain. Although he openly cried in isolated streets he never stopped moving._

_When the boy had finally calmed down, he decided it was time to go back. He didn't have the time on him, but he estimated it was one or two hours past midnight and if he didn't hurry back he would likely get in trouble. Despite knowing this, Hiccup took his time getting back, even taking the long way home. He started to trail off the road he was taking until he was going 90 degrees opposite the road. He continued like this until he couldn't see the path anymore and after a few more minutes Hiccup had entered some woods. While going about his way Hiccup started picking up some stones and placing them into his pocket. After a few minutes he came to a circular opening. Opposite him was a cliff wall covered by trees and vines. Beyond the vines was cave with a boulder barely blocking the entrance. In the middle of the opening was a small lake. _

_Hiccup remembered he and his mum used to go fishing there. It was their place. After his mother died his dad offered to go instead, but it wasn't the same. Eventually they stopped trying and returned to their silent mourning._

_A new source of anger clouded his misery. Adrenaline filled his body and in a fit of anger he reached for the rocks he had collected and sent them in to the skies. They landed randomly. Some fell in to the pond. Some had reached the caves. He didn't stop. He didn't care. He was going crazy. Hiccup had finally lost it._

_Upon running out of rocks, Hiccup ran to the cave, trying to calm himself. He laid there completely forgetting about the world around him. Lying in the peaceful darkness, Hiccup soon felt the weight of the day come down upon him._

_A strange noise woke Hiccup from his dreams. Hiccup was unaware of the time or for how long he had been sleeping, but he did know he would be in big trouble once he got home. Knowing he would get in trouble anyway Hiccup took his time and started investigating the source of the strange noise. The noise seemed to be coming from the bunch of trees beside the pond. _

_After searching and listening, Hiccup came across a small figure. It was hard to see in the dark so Hiccup reluctantly reached down to feel it. At his first touch it hissed in the dark and made a few weak barks, but it soon gave in and started making purring sounds to the feel of Hiccup's hand. The thing had a furry feel to it and Hiccup guessed it was an animal. His hand wondered some more, feeling through what he had guessed to either be a dog or cat. Suddenly his hand touched a wet area of the animal's leg and Hiccup immediately withdrew his hand. Holding his hand close to his face he was able to make out the substance to be blood. _

_Panic rushed through Hiccup. How had this happened? He continued feeling the leg until he came to a rock. Memories of last night came flooding back. He must have thrown the rock at the poor creature in his blind rage. He felt horrible. Hiccup knew it was his responsibility to make sure this creature recovered. Hiccup lifted the rock off its leg and looked for a something to stop the bleeding. He felt the red cloth his mum had once given him in his pocket and deciding that would work, ripped a strip, he wound it round the animal's leg like a bandage._

_Then he picked up the animal and took it home with him. On the way Hiccup heard whining sounds from it. Hiccup thought of various ways to keep it quiet and in the end he decided the best way was to continue stroking it._

_The boy gulped. He was scared. About the time he arrived home, dawn was breaking. His dad had faked a surprise when he got home, glared at him, then sent him straight to bed without listening to Hiccup about the, recently confirmed, pup. _

_Now he was in his room thinking about what his dad would do, it had been silent in the house and the tension was eating away at Hiccup. Just then his father came into the room._

_"Just what makes you think you can stay out all night without telling me? Huh. Answer me!" Stoick bellowed_

_"I-" Hiccup started_

_"Oh, because you're so smart. Or maybe because you can't fit in with the other kids because you're the freak child. No I get it because your mother-" his father stopped. _

_It went silent. No one dared to say a word. _

_"Um, I'm sorry." Stoick finally said, "I know it's been hard on you. It has on me too, but I just lost your mother, I don't want to lose you too. So please don't put me through a night of worrying again. Promise?"_

_"Yes, Daddy. I promise." Hiccup answered, but his thoughts soon returned to the pup "But the doggy. I hu-hurt the doggy."_

_"Hey don't start crying. Man up." After Hiccup calmed from his rant, he continued, "Now tell me about this dog."_

_"Over there" The child pointed to the small black figure hiding in the corner. "I hurt his leg because I was sad."_

_"Okay, I'll see what I can do," and with that he felt, leaving Hiccup feeling guilty._

_The man returned with the little pup. It had had a bath and there was a proper bandage around its leg._

_"The thing has been washed and has a clean bandage so it should stop any infections, but it won't be going anywhere in a while," sighed "we'll have to keep it here."_

_"Yay!" squealed Hiccup "Can we keep him?"_

_"Until, we find his owner. Now get to bed"_

_"But it is morning," whined Hiccup_

_"But you've been out all night. Now bed," Hiccup climbed into his bed defeated, taking his new found pup with him._

_"Daddy, what do you think I should call him?" asked the boy_

_"Anything you want." And with that he blow out the candle and left Hiccup with the company of his dog._

_"Toothless, I didn't see you with any teeth," he yawned "Yah, Toothless"_

_He closed his eyes and thought of his mother._

* * *

He chuckled. Hiccup had to admit, he was a pretty weird kid. Now, he was still a pretty weird teen. As the auburn haired boy entered the kitchen he stopped in his tracks. There a few meters away from him was his very own father and Prince Jack deep in converse, he couldn't hear the whole conversation but words reached his ears.

_"…..He….. Weird….."_

_"Sorry… Always…. Mother….."_

_"…...Sad… Friends….."_

_"…**Hiccup**... **Freak**….."_

So badly Hiccup wanted to cry, shout, apologise for being how he was. But he was older, wiser and he was going to prove it. He coughed quite loudly, hoping they would both hear him. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. Ditching the whole discreet thing he decided to address his dad directly.

"Um, dad, where's the raw fish? I thought I'd give Toothless a snack" Hiccup asked confidently.

"Oh, Hiccup I didn't see you. It's in the basket by the press," replied Stoick.

"Thanks," said Hiccup as he walked to the basket. As he walked passed Jack he noticed the prince give him a particularly unpleasant look. The smaller of the two attempted to return the look but he guessed he looked more like he was in pain. The room had become unnaturally silent as tension filled the room. Hiccup awkwardly fed his dog and was about to lead them out when his dad had to open his big fat bearded mouth.

"Hey, how about you show Jack around? Get him used to his surroundings," the broad man suggested.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I forgot the disclaimer, so let me quickly do it:**

**I don't own the characters, RotG, or HTTYD, ****that was all Dreamworks. All I own is the idea and laptop.**

_Sorry dad but I defiantly can't do that, probably because he's an arrogant jerk,_ he wanted to say but instead he went with "Sure". Of course he didn't want that, but his dad was there in the room and Hiccup was pretty sure he had already messed up enough. Both had hated the situation as Jack collected his bags and they walked out of the room. While one of them wanted to stay silent the other was desperately trying to break the tension.

"Um, so would you like to see your room first?" the strange teenage boy asked.  
"Whatever," the future ruler answered.  
"And then we can go through the village so you know where everything is,"  
"Okay"  
"Or we can keep going around the house?"  
"Uh-huh." Hiccup knew it would be impossible to try and make a conversation with him, Jack was just too….jerk-ish. So he did what he did best, kept his mouth shut.  
Jack wasn't fazed at all by the sudden lack of speech from Hiccup. In fact he was quite glad and the sad attempts of discussion were giving Jack a headache. With nothing but their footsteps making squeaks in the floorboards, he finally had time to collect his thoughts. So far he was appalled at the standard of service at his stay. No one had even offered to get his bags. And the peasants hadn't even tried to use proper formality with him. Jack tried his best to distract his mind with the lame excuses, but the real thing on his mind was his mother. He was missing her already and the fact he wouldn't be able to see her for a month was finally hitting him, hard. He was in a completely different environment and didn't know anyone, surviving here for more than a day seemed impossible for him, not to talk of a month. The whole place sickened him, he wanted to throw up and the homesickness wasn't helping. He needed-  
"Home Sweet Home," the sound of Hiccups mocking voice interrupted Jack of his thought. Looking up he groaned. He instantly wished he hadn't. Jack took a step back and gasped hoping this was all part of some horrible joke, but it was clear it wasn't. The room was tiny. The floor was stripped wood not like the marble he was used to and the walls were plain. The room could only hold a small bed with a bare mattress and a single sheet. The room had a stale smell to it and there was mould appearing from the corners of the room.  
"What? Is the state of the room not up to your standards? Dad insisted you had your own room, so this is mine," Jack heard the teenage peasant tease as he stared at the abomination. "Oh and there's the toilet," Hiccup added. Jack noticed he was pointing to something. Following his line of direction, Jack saw a metal bowl under the bed.  
"Tha- That's…" Jack mumbled awestruck.  
"Uh-huh, don't worry there's a bigger one outside," came his reply though Jack was hardly listening. The whole situation was hopeless, he was stuck here and would most likely die here. The high difference of royalty to peasants was unquestionable.  
"If you don't close your mouth, your gonna swallow a fly," Hiccup mocked, turning he continued "Let's go"  
Jack reluctantly he followed Hiccup out of the room. They continued their journey around the (little for Jack) house. Throughout the whole tour Jack felt sick and at one point had to ask for a bucket. The auburn haired male enjoyed the scene as he made snarky comments at the pathetic prince. By the end of the day both of the boys, different in status, knew the month would be long.  
Crashing sounds of metal woke him from his slumber. Jack panicked frantically, before looking up to see who dared wake him so rudely. Looking down on him was the same scrawny boy he was learning to despise. Hiccup had to pans in his hands.  
"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty. Time for a beautiful knew start to the day," Hiccup smirked.  
"Thanks for that," Jack replied sarcastically, he looked out the window, "Hey, it's still dark!"  
"It's only five and we need to plough the field, herd the sheep and help out at the bakery before school," Hiccup explained  
"School?" Jack had only ever been tutored at home, so school was in a completely new place to him.  
"Yah, you know, the place you go to learn, with kids and teachers and-. Never mind just get dressed and meet me by the front door of the backery."  
Hiccup was about to leave when he heard the most stupid thing he had ever heard any other man say. "I would like my bath medium temperature, jasmine scented."  
"One, no. Two, showers are only on Sunday," Hiccup left, leaving the Prince confused and annoyed. They'd only been together for a day and the jerk was already giving Hiccup a headache. Oh well, he guessed this happened when you live the good life, but Hiccup would never be like that, he lived a hard life like everyone else he knew and he was determined to make sure the prince knew what the real world was like.  
Hiccup met up with his dad at the bakery. Seeing Hiccup's dad you would have never thought he baked, but after his wife died, Stoick decided to continue her work. It took a long time to learn, but he got there in the end. Hiccup helped his father with his job in the morning like everyone else did with their parents and around the farm. Though Hiccup was small, Stoick knew he could handle himself, who he was worried about was Jack.  
"How's the prince doing?" Stoick questioned as he saw his son taking out the bread from the oven. Stoick used his big hands to knead the dough while talking to his son.  
"Okay I guess," Hiccup placed the tray on the table, "But, he does seem a little" Hiccup paused looking for the right word, "…supercilious…"  
"Come on, Hiccup, he's not used to this life. After some time he'll used to this way of living."  
"Yah, and maybe when all of this he'll invite us to have tea and biscuits with the queen," Hiccup replied sarcastically leaning on the counter, "Why's he here anyway?"  
"I don't know. The queen just said it was something crucial, she offer to pay me to hide him."  
"Hide him?"  
"Yeah, 300,000 marx, seems like it's important"  
"300,000! Did you take it?"  
"Of course!" Stoick chuckled, "With Viking blood it's only natural to take as much as possible!" With that remark Hiccup went around the room pretending to be a Viking putting on a inaccurate Norse accent, shouting "Give me your gold or I'll burn your village down!" Stoicks laughed and caught his son round the neck with his large arm, he pulled him close ruffling Hiccup's auburn hair. Hiccup tried to break lose from his father's hold but the large man was to tough for him.

While Hiccup and his dad laughed, Jack entered the Bakery,_ uncivilised peasants, _he thought as he saw the pair laughing. He looked on in disgust until Stoick finally noticed the prince standing under at the door frame. Jack didn't bother hiding his irritation. He was confused about what he had to do and was mildly annoyed at his mum for forcing him to wear these clothes, but at least they were clean. He looked around, _too bad I can't say the same for this place. _


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup noticed the prince too. _Oh, his royal highness is here. _Hiccup had to suppress the urge actually saw it out loud. He noticed the prince glance at him and looked away.  
"I'm done with the bread now," Stoick said, "So you can go do the farming with Prince Jack." They weren't farmers, but Hiccup and his dad often helped with the crops. Hiccup walked to the door, said bye, then headed to the fields without looking back to check if the white haired boy was following. He stopped once they reached the land they were ploughing and turned to Jack. The land was small and didn't take over hour to plough.

"I'll do the first half then we can finish it together," Hiccup offered.

"Do you really think I'll be doing that any time soon," asked Jack.

"Whatever. I'll do all of it today, but you will be helping tomorrow," Hiccup said the last bit sternly. The prince turned and grimaced as he sat on a near by tree stump. Jack watched as Hiccup picked up a wooden and metal device and dragged it over the bare soil. Jack was surprised at how such a small body could carry such a big thing as the boy made perfectly straight lines and although he wouldn't admit, Jack was pretty impressed. He watched as the peasant sowed some seeds onto the soil, then placing a layer of dirt over them. Jack really didn't see the point, these farmers were too complicated.

"Hand me that bucket," Hiccup said walking up to Jack, "I'll water these, then we can go." Jack reluctantly passed the smaller boy the dirty bucket, before wiping his hands on his trousers. A few minutes later Hiccup was walking towards Jack. Jack noticed Hiccup's clothes were stained by the dirt but Hiccup didn't seem to notice. Hiccup turned to Jack, "Okay, let's go, follow me," and without waiting for a response continued walking in the opposite direction of the field, Jack following not to far from him but keeping his distance between them.

They walked out of the field and around the house. Jack noticed the where walking on the same road he and his mum had came her on except they were walking deeper into the road. At one point a town started forming and more pathways led out of the main one. Petite houses and shops were lined up next to each other. All the buildings were wooden and had straw roofs but they weren't exactly identical, to say the least. The town didn't give an exactly pretty view so far. Men and women walked the streets and none seemed phased by the royalty in their presence, which offended Jack. _Their just uneducated peasants, anyway._ At one point stalls of fruit and vegetables made their way into the equation. People shouted in the streets trying to catch the attention of their peers.

Hiccup suddenly led the prince round a corner. A church came into view, the building was bigger than any others he had seen so far. It was completely made of stone and had two wooden doors. The building was complete with a small spire with a bell. Only one thought came to Jack's mind: _it's small._ He saw Hiccup entering the building and quickly followed. The church looked like any other, there was an aisle which had rows of wooden bench on either side. The altar was at the front of the room and there was a wooden cross behind it. The first rows of benches to the right of the aisle were occupied by kids. They were around the same age as Hiccup. A girl with messy blond braided here stood up once she spotted the auburn haired teen.

"Why so late? Fish-bone" she called to the boy.

"No reason, just decided I'd make a fashionably late appearance today," he relied, unfazed by the harsh words. Hiccup could proudly say he was used to it.

"Hiccup talk a seat and we'll get started," a man at the front of the altar said. Hiccup was about to follow out his orders when he heard a fake cough from behind him. It all came back to him. Now Jack understood where exactly Hiccup got his weirdness. He was surrounded by them. The man, which he guessed was the "teacher_", _had his mustache plaited in two. He could also spot some weird stuff going on among the kids. There was a girl with hair that reached the floor talking to another girl with fiery red hair. Two kids that looked exactly the same, were fighting with each other, and finally there was a _really _fat kid reading a book on his own. _Nerd_.

"I have a new friend today, actually." He said turning to introduce Jack to his fellow classmates. "Say hello, _Prince _Jack." The room fell silent. This was the first time any of the townspeople had seen royalty, not to talk of being in the same room. "Hey don't be shy, everyone."

"Uh, hi. I'm Astrid," the girl from before said weakly. Hiccup mused, Astrid had always been a strong-minded person. Or just strong in general, so seeing her dumbstruck was indeed a rare sight. Astrid caught Hiccups smile and sent him a glare, before smiling sheepishly and sitting down. No one else spoke just murmuring quietly among themselves.

"Well hello, young lad, I hope you find your stay here in Berk, a good one. I'm Gobber," the man said warmly, which was _very_ unlike him. He turned to the other teen, "Hiccup. Sit down."

The rest of the day went quickly, school only lasted 3 hours anyway. Nothing really happened, everyone was just trying to kiss up to Jack, which just made him even madder. And after a while even Hiccup had to agree that things were getting out of hand. The room has starting to get claustrophobic and both Jack and Hiccup had to suppress a "Hallelujah!," when class was dismissed. Though class was different today, everyone seemed to mistaken Jack as a friend of Hiccup's, using him to get close to Jack. Hiccup could see through the act, he wasn't stupid, but he did enjoy the attention. He was tired of the way everyone used to treat. Act like he was a failure. A mistake. A hiccup.


	8. Chapter 8

After class ended, everyone gathered around Jack at the front of the church. It was the kids hangout area, where most of them met at the end of school. Questions were being spat at Jack from everywhere and he didn't know where to start.

"What it like being prince?" asked a girl.

"Is your castle big?" said an unidentified voice

"Did you inherit powers too?"

"Yah, what's yours?"

Jack wanted to scream. He couldn't take it. So many unclean people. All crowded around him. Talking with their annoying voices, asking stupid questions. _Just. Can't. Take. It. _Suddenly a gust of wind and frost exploded from Jack sending the cluster of kids that once surrounded him flying. Hiccup, who had decided to draw in his sketch pad by the step of the church, looked up. He saw Jack's surprised face, his eyes wide and the kids getting up, running, staring, shouting, scared.

Jack ran, he didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to get away. From the eyes, from the people, just away. He turned corners, heard hushed murmurs, felt eyes on him. Then, he stopped. He opened his eyes and looked around. There was a girl. She was crying. That's what had him stop. He heard crying. The girl was huddled up by a wall, her knees to her chest. She looked around four. Jack knelt down beside her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. The girl looked up and wiped her eyes.

"I can't find mummy," she wept, tear re-emerging in her eyes and trailing down her face.

"Hey, it's okay, we can find mummy together," Jack offered but the girl just shook her head.

"Mummy says strangers are dangerous," the girl had stopped crying and Jack could see she was tried. She must have been like that all day.

"Even strangers with cool powers," the girl looked confused but before she could say anything, Jack had his palm stretched out. A fountain of frost emerged, rising and dancing. The girl stared wide eyed. Then she smiled and started to laugh.

"Your fun," she giggled. Jack got up and offered her a hand and the girl took it. They walked down the street. All the while the little girl talked and laughed with the teen.

* * *

Hiccup skidded to a halt and looked around. Gods, he was going to kill Jack, if he found him. Jack had been gone for almost the whole day and they needed to be home by sundown. After the commotion the prince had caused at first he was shocked. Then his shock, turned to ease and finally horror. Jack had only been in one day, he could easily get lost. So know he was, running more in a single day than he had ever ran in his entire life. He had asked if anyone saw the white haired idiot, but no one had. No-one had seen a white-haired, pale boy in fancy attire. Didn't anyone pay attention to their surroundings?

He gasped for air. Seriously, he was going to kill him. Suddenly Hiccup spotted a glimpse of white hair. He ran towards it, confirming his suspicions. Jack had a little girl clutching his hands and was talking to an older woman. Hiccup had seen the woman before, she was Jamie's mum. They talked once in a while but weren't closely associated. He walked up to Jack and heaved over, panting.

"Oh, hello Hiccup." Jamie's mum smiled at him, "I was just thanking Jack for helping me find Sophie, I was worried sick." He looked at her surprised. Jack, helping.

Jack smiled at her, took her hand and kissed it, "No it was my pleasure, your girl really is adorable." She blushed and taking Sophie she left. When Sophie and her mother were gone, Hiccup took hold of Jack's shoulder, turning the prince to face him. He gave Jack a death glare he hadn't used in a long time. "Jack," he started, "where have you been?"

The other teen shrugged, putting on a seemingly bored expression, "Don't know," he replied monotonously, "got bored." Hiccup snapped. He was just about tired of the prince's arrogant behaviour. Wordlessly, the brunet took Jack by the ear and led him down the street, avoiding the prince's protest.

**Ha ha. Sorry for the short chapter and the fact I take to long to update, though I would be surprised if anyone actually read this. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, your support means a lot, especially since it's my first fanfic. Seems like everyone hates Jack, but don't worry hopefully he will change. And of course fluff on the way for future chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup woke up on the thin blanket that had been laid out for him on the main room floor with a blunt pain in his back. That was the umpteenth time he had woken up that night, thankfully though it was day break . As Jack had taken his room he had no choice but to sleep there. Feeling heavy, he walked up the stairs to his dad's room where his clothes were being kept.

The door creaked open as Hiccup took extra special care not to wake his father up. The poor man had worked tirelessly all day yesterday. Having to get up at 5am the morning before, he worked his usual hours. However on Fridays, Stoick was obliged to travel to the next town, to collect flour from the nearest mill. This took at least 5 hours and Stoick usually wasn't home until 3 in the morning.

It was mid-October and autumn was ending, as result the weather had started to become colder. Hiccup put on a green fur jumper and a brown jacket, trousers and fur boots. He returned to his father's room, putting everything back in place. Just as he was about to leave he heard his father call out to him.

"Hiccup, if you're going out take Jack with you," It was more of a plead than order.

"But-" Hiccup called out to protest but was swiftly interrupted.

"Please. Son," he really didn't want to. The thought of his quiet day alone interrupted, irritated him, but he couldn't deny his fathers wishes. Not when he had worked so hard yesterday. Defeated, Hiccup let out a barely audible 'alright'.

* * *

"I said be down in 5 minutes," Hiccup had woken the boy despite Jack's protests. The prince was feeling rather annoyed at being disturbed during his beauty sleep, although Hiccup claimed he didn't want this as much as him.

"I know."

"You took 20 minutes."

"So? Why did you want me down here anyway?" Jack questioned.

"I didn't _want _you. I had no choice," Hiccup started on his way down the path, not bothering to look back. The prince could stay there for all he cared. Eventually they came to a river. It seemed to curve and snake through the hills and go on forever. She gleamed crystal blue in the sun and Jack honestly thought it had the purest water he had ever seen. _At least there is one beautiful thing in this village._ He heard Hiccup sigh deeply, before almost collapsing onto the grass beneath him. Gingerly, Jack copied his actions. They stayed there, no one daring to break the silence.

"This river stretches through the north west areas of Polesity. Though, many have said it's most beautiful when passing through Berk. It's the pride and joy of our village" Hiccup suddenly muttered to no one in particular. Jack frowned, why would he need to know that? He didn't bother replying to the strange kid. It was probably something he did on a regular basis. Talk to himself.

They returned to their (un)comfortable silence. Jack watched as he saw the smaller teen scrunch his face up in concentration. Forest green eyes, frantically stared at the river, before dropping to a drawing book in his lap. His hands worked tirelessly as he attempted to put his drawing together. Jack didn't even bother to look at what he was drawing, it was mostly likely a sketch of the river. His art tutors always told him to draw from observation and would make him draw the scenery. _Boring, _he thought to himself, _I bet it's not even that good._ A frustrated grumble from Hiccup turned the prince's attention back to Hiccup. Jack glanced down quickly and did a double take. What was it? It most definitely not the river. It was more like some kind of creature.

Without a seconds thought he snatched the book from Hiccup's hand, gaining a small startled yelp. "STOP!", yelled Hiccup jumping to his feet after Jack. It was no use, the other was just to fast. Jack stared at the drawing. Everything other than the river stayed exactly the same. Replacing the river was a... he didn't know. Jack had never seen a creature quite like that one. It graced across the paper. Detailed scales covered it's body and long whiskers, similar to a catfish's, fell from above the creatures lips. And it was beautiful. The creature stared at Jack. It's eyes holding pride and wisdom. Although it was only half completed it was undeniably one of the best drawings he'd seen. The prince would have forgotten someone was chasing him if it wasn't for the rage filled roar he heard behind him.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Hiccup's face was red and he was breathing heavy. His legs began to slow, the gap between the two widening. Finally the prince gave the poor boy a break, skidding to a halt. Hiccup snatched the book out of his hands, holding it protectively to his chest. His face was ruby red and it was hard to tell if it was from rage or exhaustion. Jack could practically see the steam coming from his ears. Hiccup was so enraged he couldn't form words. Only two people and a dog had ever seen into his drawing book. The book was a gift from his parents when his mother was still alive. He would show his drawings to them on a regular basis, but after his mother died he stopped. His father never questioned him.

"HOW. DARE. YOU!" he whispered, rage seeping from every word. Jack didn't seem to pay attention to Hiccup's obvious anger. He smirked.

"It's good," The compliment only seemed to enrage Hiccup further, if that was even possible. Without another word Hiccup's hand shot out, slapping Jack across the face. Hard. The fact that he had slapped royalty didn't phase him at all. Jack cupped his face with his hands, his eyes filled with shock more than anger. Hiccup turned away gripping his book so hard his knuckles turned white. His fingers gripping the leather that covered the drawing book.

**_Sorry for the incredibly long wait. *Smiles guiltily* If anyone's still reading this. I'll try my best not to allow that to happen again and update as soon as possible. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. Oh and happy Easter._**


	10. Chapter 10

For the whole of the next day Hiccup actively and earnestly avoided Jack. Every time the two teens eyes met, Hiccup didn't show annoyance, but rather pure hatred. At first the brunets hostility hadn't fazed the prince. It had no reason to. Not talking to the boy had been all he asked for. However soon he found himself wishing to hear Hiccup's sarcastic remarks, not catch his irritated glances. Plus, the death glares he was receiving sent chills down his back, but most importantly, he was bored.

"Hey Hiccup," the prince said unnaturally enthusiastic as he crouched by the sitting Hiccup. "How has your day been?"

Hiccup didn't look up from his drawing, he just closed the book to stop Jack from peering at it. After what seemed like an eternity, Jack tried again.

"If this is about yesterday, you need to forget it," he continued, "It was nothing and you overreacted." Jack had hoped what Hiccup would say after that particularly stupid line would go along the lines of:

_"Gee, Your Majesty. Your right, as always. I was a stupid idiot for involving you in my petty insecurities, only for you to _not_ have my head on a stake. (Jack couldn't do that even if he wanted to, Princes had to abide by law too, you__ know). However can you forgive me? I only hope worshipping you for the rest of my life is payment enough."_

Jack was more than shocked when Hiccup only got angrier. Face red and teeth clenched so much his jaw hurt he leaned in as he looked Jack straight in the eye. Jack could feel his breath.

"If you think this is nothing, you have got the wrong idea," Hiccup hissed. Glaring at the prince a last time, he stood and walked away to leave, before Jack grabbed his wrist. Hiccup stared down at the pale hand before looking up at the person the hand belonged to, disgust etched on his face.

"Then tell me why it's nothing," He didn't sound dismissive. Hiccup narrowed his eyes, studying the teen in front of him.

"Why should I?" he asked, simultaneously yanking his hand from Jack's grip.

"So I can understand what I did wrong?" Hiccup waited. He expected Jack to laugh in face and tell him it was a joke. As if he would care. However, Jack continued to stare expectantly at the boy. He gave in.

"This book is my personal belonging, Jack. Only 3 other people, have my permission to look inside of it, one of which is a dog and the other is dead," when the prince's expression change to one of confusion, he tried a different approach. "Imagine laying out all your secrets, feelings, faults, all the things no-one should look at, and some jerk gives his opinion on it."

Oh, now Jack saw why Hiccup was so upset. "I guess, I shouldn't have done that." The brunet let it go, he supposed that was the closest Jack would ever get to an apology. There was a silence, then:

"Do you care about anyone else but yourself?" The question took the blue-eyed boy by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant have you ever done something for someone else or put their feelings into consideration."

Jack had the decency to look ashamed.

"How do people even like you? Do you even have friends?"

He didn't but neither did Hiccup. And then he was angry. How could Hiccup lecture him about friends, when he didn't have any himself.

"What about you?" the anger surprised Hiccup, "I've never seen you around people willingly before. I've been with you almost a week and not once has someone showed a liking to you. Everyone around you thinks you're a failure." It was true, but it didn't mean it hurt less. Especially the failure bit.

"That's what it means?" He muttered.

"What?"

"My name. It means failure, mistake. I'm a hiccup." Now it was Jack's turn to be surprised. He had never heard of someone naming their child a mistake.

"That's not..."

"My dad took one look at my premature body and declared I was made wrong." He continued bitterly. "That's a nice reminder to grow up with."

"Maybe, it was something else. Have you ever asked your father."

"No. I already know. I don't want to hear it from him." He paused, the dryly laughed, "I don't know why I'm telling you this. As if, _His Majesty,_ would care for my troubles." And with that he left.

Jack didn't believe a word he heard. He knew Hiccup wasn't the most built person he had met, and there was a big difference between what Stoic looked liked and what Hiccup looked like, and if he was being honest Hiccup had probably made a _lot_ of mistakes, but there was no way any parent could give the meaning of their child's name as 'mistake'.

* * *

Hiccup was sitting in the main room, trying to come up with what kind of dragon the old rocking chair, that sat in the corner, would be. The book was on his lap as he stared at it, but he couldn't concentrate. An hour ago when his father came home, Jack had gone straight to the man. He tried to pretend he didn't care, he was probably congratulating the man on the way he named him. He instantly regretted telling the prince about one of his biggest insecurities.

Hiccup sighed. He couldn't draw when his mind was so pre-occupied. He instead opted for a walk. As he went to find his shoes, he heard his father call his goddamned name and flinched. He hesitated, then sighed again before answering him. The gruff man emerged at the door to the main room, a somewhat pensive look on his face.

"Son, we need to talk."

The younger brunet scoffed, "about what?" The remark only made him frown deeper.

"Jack told me about how you felt."

"Of course he did," Hiccup muttered, "It's nothing." He had hoped to end the conversation, but of course not. The gods hated him.

"It's not nothing. Do you really think you're a mistake? He looked Hiccup in the eye, voice firm and sincere.

"So what?"

"You're my son, not a failure!"

"Are you sure about that?," Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Why would you think you're a failure?"

"You can't answer a question with a question," Hiccup countered.

"Your stalling." Stoic said harshly. "Tell me," he continued, his facial expression softening.

"You called me Hiccup." His voice was stained and the brunet really didn't want to talk about it.

"You need to tell me more than that."

Hiccup looked down, fists clenched, "It means mistake."

It felt like someone had poured a bucket of water on Stoic. For the 17 years of his life, Hiccup had misunderstood his naming story, so much so, he believed his existence was unwelcome.

"Hiccup, look at me," Stoic stepped closer, trying to get Hiccup to understand, "Me and your mother had wanted a child for years-"

"I guess I wasn't what you expected." Hiccup added cynically.

"No, you weren't what we expected. You were better. Listen, your mother was having trouble getting pregnant, we were ready to give up. Finally, the gods answered our prayers. When she found out about the tiny you growing in her belly she did the best she could to get you ready to enter the world.

"Even when she got sick, she wouldn't let you go, despite everyone saying she should abandon you. The day you were born..." Stoic put a hand on Hiccup's cheek, gently rubbing his thump over it. Hiccup couldn't help but relax under the touch. "I could feel the joy radiating off her, even to this day. Her smile would have put the sun to shame that night. She laughed, tears rolling down her cheeks and falling unto yours, repeating 'They said I couldn't do it, they said I should give up'. When I asked her what we should name you, she hiccupped. She tried again, but it was the same response. She only laughed harder, saying it was what the gods wanted." He laughed gently, a soft longing in his eyes.

"You were so small and frail, I thought I would break you when I held you, but you in my arms made my world complete." He looked down again and Hiccup saw the longing was gone, just a tender love. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you early son, I made you think you were worthless."

"It's okay," Hiccup answer, he felt lighter. Even if all his insecurities towards himself hadn't magically disappeared, a giant worry that had weighed him down was gone. Plus, it felt nice talking to his dad about his mother, something they didn't do often, "The only thing you should apologise for is naming me after a bodily reaction."

Stoic laughed softly, "I guess."


End file.
